1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, method, and medium for providing a user interface for file transmission, and more particularly, to an apparatus, method, and medium for providing a user interface for file transmission, the apparatus, method, and medium capable of dividing a screen of a mobile device, which stores files of predetermined sizes, can communicate data with other devices, and uses a touch screen, into a selection region and an execution region, selecting a file to transmit and a transmission target in the selection region, moving the selected file and transmission target to the execution region, and transmitting the selected file to the selected transmission target, thereby preventing a malfunction due to a mistake made while touch and drag motions are performed and transmitting one or more files to one or more transmission targets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in order to transmit a file of a predetermined size from a mobile device, which can communicate data with other devices, to another device or user, a transmission target may be selected after a file to be transmitted is selected, or a file to be transmitted may be selected after a transmission target is selected. Then, the selected file may be transmitted to the selected transmission target.
While selecting a transmission target after selecting a file to transmit, a user may wish to add another file to previously selected files or remove any one of the previously selected files. In this case, the user has to return to a previous screen, i.e., a File Select screen, reselect a file on the previous screen, come back to a Transmission Target Selection screen, and then reselect a transmission target on the Transmission Target Select screen.
Similarly, while selecting a file to transmit after selecting a transmission target, the user may wish to add another transmission target to previously selected transmission targets or remove any one of the previously selected transmission targets. In this case, the user has to go through the inconvenient process of reselecting a transmission target on a previous screen and then reselecting a file to transmit as described above.
In addition, due to the limitations of mobile devices which have to represent and execute various functions on small screens, it is difficult to provide intuitive interfaces to users. If file transmission described above is performed with touch and drag motions using a user's finger or an object, such as a stylus pen, an undesired operation may be carried out immediately after a mistake is made during the touch motion.
Korean Patent Publication No. 2002-0038177 suggests “System Control Method Using Touch Screen.” This conventional art suggests a method of replacing a large number of user input keys with touch and drag motions in order to overcome the limitations of mobile devices which have to input and execute various functions on small screens. However, the conventional art fails to solve the problems mentioned above